


Ranboo is friend, not food

by King_Mars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ?? if yknow what i mean, Blood, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Voices, as always, blood god’s curse, just a little bit of panic attack, not a lot, physical violence, techno just tackles ranboo, tm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Mars/pseuds/King_Mars
Summary: Ranboo walks into the cottage at the entirely wrong time.orRanboo find out about The Voices in possibly the worst way.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 937





	Ranboo is friend, not food

**Author's Note:**

> *I don’t think the violence is THAT graphic but someone does get attacked, so.

**  
** BLOOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD HUNT HAVENT HAD BLOOD IN DAYS E HUNT BLOOD 

Techno slammed a fist on the table he was working on. If the fucking voices could shut up for just ten more minutes-he just wanted to finish enchanting this set of tools, that’s it. The netherite sword felt heavy in his hand as carved the runes into it, though the urge to pick it up and run out the door was heavier. 

Phil was upstairs, he could attack Phil-but he wouldn’t. He swore he would never hurt Phil, never again. 

**  
BLOOD  
BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
**

At this point, he’s resisting just to spite them. It was a dangerous game to play, but he couldn’t exactly care. He wouldn’t hurt Phil, and no one else was around to attack.

And then he smelled blood. And Ranboo walked into the cottage.

**  
BLOOD  
ATTACK  
MOB BLOOD  
ENDERMAN BLOOD  
GET EM  
WEAK  
E  
BLOOD  
KILL  
**

And he broke. 

Ranboo had just been looking for bandages. He got himself cut, like an idiot, and usually he could handle cuts but this one was deep and just kept bleeding. He’d sighed, heading into the cottage to grab actual healing supplies that he hadn’t yet gotten for his shack.

And now, suddenly, Techno was rushing him, tackling him to the ground of the little cottage.

Techno would be concerned about how easy it was to take the kid down, he was obviously far too light, if he was in the right mindset at all. But alas, he wasn’t anywhere near the right mindset. All that he could think of was blood.

**  
KILL  
BLOOD  
TAKE THE HEAD  
BLOOD  
**

It was most pig-like that Ranboo had ever seen him. Techno was on a sliding scale from human to Mostly Pig, usually erring on the side of human. But right now, he looked like a wild boar-and felt like it, too, as the man pinned him to the ground, netherite sword digging into Ranboo’s neck.

He panicked. What else could he do? What else did he _know_ how to do? He was Ranboo, creator of the panic room! He wasn’t a fighter, and even if he was, he didn’t have a chance against The Blade!

So, Ranboo teleported. It wasn’t something he could do on command-more of an instinct. And it _hurt._ There wasn’t any other species that was supposed to do that. Only endermen could teleport on their own-and, being half enderman, his body wasn’t really fully made for it.

He coughed, stomach churning as he appeared in the attic above. He hit the ground quickly, not stable enough to keep himself standing. An enderman-sounding cry tore its way from his throat as he did, purple particles drifting and falling around him.

Phil turned around, startled at the noise. “You alright there, mate?”

“I-I don’t know what happened-I just-“ Ranboo couldn’t get the words out, suddenly moving to touch his neck, finding blood still flowing from the new wound.

Phil got down to Ranboo’s level on the ground. “Hey, hey-oh, that’s a lot of blood.” He immediately stood back up, moving to grab a roll of bandage from a drawer.

“Techno-Techno attacked me-“ Ranboo stammered out, holding a hand to his neck to try and stop the bleeding.

“Techno _what?_ “ 

“I don’t know! I-I don’t know what I did-he looked feral-“ Ranboo wasn’t breathing properly, panicking. His neck hurt, and his stomach was in knots, and someone he trusted-a good friend, he thought!-just attacked him.

Phil tossed a bag of healing supplies down next to Ranboo. “I’ll help you in a second, I promise, I just have to get Techno outside.” He opened up a window, hopping out of it casually. He had wings, it was easy enough to let himself down to the ground easily, but it was still slightly alarming to watch.

Phil landed gently, quickly moving to open the cottage’s front door. It was simple redirection. Techno was inside, wild, looking around for something-anything-to attack. Only when the door was opened did he notice the mobs outside, sprinting out to hunt those.

With Techno properly out of the house, Phil could get back inside and up to the attic, finding a frantic and confused Ranboo still sitting on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, kid.” Phil knelt, quickly moving to get a large bandage over the cut on his neck. He cringed slightly as he did so. “That’ll probably scar.”

“I don’t-I don’t know what I did wrong, Phil, he just tackled me.” 

“I don’t know why did that either, mate. It wasn’t your fault. He doesn’t usually attack people like that, I’ll talk to him when he gets back.” Phil promised. 

Ranboo quietly held his arm out, showing him the cut he’d come in with before. It’d stopped bleeding, though now he had to deal with dried blood all over his arm, and he barely had the stability to breathe, much less clean that wound himself.

Phil took Ranboo’s arm gently. “Ah. I think I know what happened. Techno didn’t do this to you, did he?”

“No, I got hit by some zombie with a-a sword and I didn’t have my armor on, I was just coming in to-to heal, and then-“

“Okay. You’re okay. I’m sorry that happened, it wasn’t your fault.” Phil repeated. He started cleaning the dried blood off of the teen’s arm, cleaning that wound and adding a band-aid.

“Then why...” Ranboo trailed off, entirely confused and still feeling sick.

“I’ll get him to explain when he gets back. I fuckin promise you. And if he doesn’t, I will, though it’ll be better if he explains.”

“Okay. Okay.” Ranboo nodded faintly, now just tired from everything that had just happened.

~

It was a few hours before Techno got home. 

He didn’t look at Ranboo. The piglin hybrid was covered in blood-he usually was, but now it was almost disturbing to look at, blood dried and matted in his long hair. He went straight to the cottage’s bathroom to shower, not even seeming to notice Ranboo sitting with Phil at a table just nearby.

“Just give him a bit.” Phil commented. Ranboo just nodded, staring at the warm tea in his hands. 

When Techno properly changed and walked into the room with Phil and Ranboo, he still didn’t look at Ranboo.

“Did you explain it to the kid?”

“I wanted to give you the chance to do it yourself.” Phil explained calmly.

“Uhhhh. Sure.” Techno finally looked at Ranboo. Ranboo didn’t look him in the eyes-he usually didn’t, but at that moment, it felt deliberate. “I hear voices and they uh. Yell for blood.”

“...Oh.” Ranboo said, quietly. There wasn’t really any other way to react to that.

“Usually he goes hunting regularly to get em to-yknow, fuck off. But apparently, our favorite pig boy has been lacking.” Phil teased.

“Yeah. It’s uhhh, a pain in the ass. Won’t happen again, though, the uhh-I’ll make sure I don’t attack you again. You didn’t deserve that.” Techno stated. Ranboo nodded. It was the closest thing he’d get to an apology, he figured.

**  
Protecc  
SAY UR SORRY  
no attack ender lad  
/rainbowchat  
we can’t fucking attack ranbrother guys  
**

“It’s uh-it’s okay. I’m sorry for... setting you off.”

“That’s-don’t apologize, it was nothin’ to do with you.” Techno told him. He sat down next to Phil, adding, “I thought you couldn’t teleport?”

“I uh-it’s not on purpose, just happens when I panic. I don’t like doing it, it’s kinda painful.”

“Huh. Well, good thing you did, otherwise you’d be dead.” Techno stated bluntly. Phil elbowed him. “What, it’s true!”

“Don’t scare the kid more than you already have, mate.”

Ranboo smiled faintly at the banter, contemplating telling them about the voice in his own head. 

He decided against it. They clearly already had a lot to think about, much less his own stupid problems.


End file.
